Harry potter and the host club rewrite
by ilovemyshu
Summary: just read and review i dont like summarys sorry


There in the school with rich people and one person who stands out. His name is Harry. Harry James Potter. He is a new student at Ouran High School. One day he stumbled on the host club. They were so strange. Then this little halfer that was in his classroom.

"Well, if its isn't Harry! You look so cute today!"

This guy is Harry's boyfriend. He is Tamaki Shou. He is the son of the president and the hair to a lot of land as well. Harry on the other hand was just a rich person who was the only child to the emperor of Japan. How these two meet is another story. For all we know is that they love one another and they would never want one another to get hurt. When it comes down to it they really are in love with each other.

"Hey Tamaki, if you don't have anything to do this weekend would you like to come with me to my place and spend the weekend with each other?"

"Yeah I would love to spend time with you."

"Great my driver will come and get you and bring you to my place"

This is the best day that Potter had ever had. When he first got here he really didn't have many friends but when he meet Tamaki things changed. He started to have strong feeling for the blonde and the somehow made a relationship out of that friendship. They had only kissed and hold hands but Tamaki new that when he is over at Harry's he will take him and make him his. When Friday came as Harry promised he sent his driver to pick up his lover.

When he got to his lovers house he was surprised to see the house. It was from the first Japanese density. It really did look old but with a new look on the outside. It was the most wonderful place that he has ever seen. When he got to the door the first person to get it was a servant.

"Welcome master Tamaki. Master Potter is waiting for you in his room if you would follow me please."

When he took him to his lover's room he was stunned by the way that it looked. It was so beautiful that it was so hard to describe the room that he was in. The next thing he knew it, hi lover was holding him in a small embraced.

"Looks like you got here ok. "

"Oh you scared me Harry."

"I'm sorry love."

He just stood there just holding the taller man. Then he kissed the smaller of the two. It was like a kiss that they never shared before. This was with something that he has never used before. He licked the bottom of his mouth and Harry opened up for his lover. The kiss was like no other kiss that Harry has ever had before. Their tongues were dancing the dance that will change their lives forever.

Then after a few more minutes the had to break apart to breath.

"I did not see that one coming."

"Yeah well there is something that I really need to tell you and ask you."

"Go on"

"Well this is our last year at Ouran and well there is something that I want us to do before we go on to the next thing I want to ask you."

"Yeah we might not get to see each other again after we graduate from Ouran."

"Well for my first question is will you give yourself to me tonight?"

"Well this is too sudden but I love you and I would love to give myself to you."

"There is one more thing that I want to ask you."

Then he pulled out a small box's and then when he opened it there was a small golden band in the small box.

"Harry James Potter will you marry me and be mine and we would have the most wonderful life together. I love you Harry and I am willing to do anything for you and I want to be with you the rest of your life."

"Tamaki Shou I will marry you and I love you too."

Then let the make out begin. They were making out and they were going into a small kiss to one with so much passion that it made the last kisses they shared. Then Tamaki lead Harry to the bed and the had to stop and breath.

The next thing they knew it, they started to pull each other's clothes off. It seems that these two lovers wanted each other more than they realized. Then Tamaki then lead his tongue to the smaller man and licked his nice little nipples. Then he could hear his small little lover moan and he played with the other nipple. Then he did the same thing to the other nipple. Then he had heard his lover calling his name. Now he led his hand to the pants of the smaller man and started to strip him of his pants. Harry started to do the something to the older boy's pants. All that was left was there boxers.

Then Tamaki slipped his hand down his boxers and in flick of his hands the boxers were off and he saw Harry's erection and he played with the boy's erection with his hands. All he could hear is his soon to be husband calling his name.

"Come on Tamaki stop it. I think I'm going to…."

Then he came all over the older man's body. "Well aren't we a little slut aren't we Harry."

"Y Yes I I I I a-am your slut."

Then Tamaki then licked the boy's erection. He let his tongue play with the tip of the boy's erection. He kept on playing with it until he could not take it anymore. Then he put the whole erection into his mouth and he started to suck on the boy.

"T tttttttt Tamaki!"

Then his little lover's seeds came into his mouth and he started to kiss him. Harry loved the older boy. Then Tamaki then took of his own boxers and exposed his big crock.

"WOW! Yours is bigger then mine. I hope that will fit in me."

Then the older boy looked around the table to see if the boy had any lube.

"Where is that dang lube? Oh Yeah it's in the bathroom."

Then he got off the bed and head to the bathroom. Then when he found what he was looking for he poured some on to three of his fingers.

" Don't worried I will try and make it not hurt as much."

"It's ok Tamaki."

Then he put some of the sticky substance on the entrance of the boy and he put one finger in.

"Dame you are so tight. You must really want this you little slut."

Then when he felt that he relaxed a little he put in another finger. Then he started to scissors his lover and then he found what he was looking for. He could hear his lover say his name over and over again as he hit Harry's Prostate gland. Then he added another finger and he was able to hit the gland over and over again.

When he though that his lover was ready he pulled his fingers out. He could hear Harry mumble and he looked like he wanted his fingers some more but Tamaki had other ideas. He put some of the stick substance on his erection.

"It's going to be ok. It's going to hurt a little but it's going to feel so good later and if you're in too much pain I can stop"

"Just get it over with."

As Tamaki started to enter Harry he could hear his lover scream in pain. To help with the pain Tamaki kissed the brunet man. As he started to relax he started to move in Harry. On the first hit he found his prostate again.

Then he angled himself and he hit that sweet spot over and over again. He could hear Harry call for more and more and faster and faster. When he could feel that the climax's was almost here he started to move in his lover faster and faster.

"TAMAKI!"

Then he could feel Harry's seeds all over his body.

"HARRY!"

Then he came into his little lover. "That was amazing."

"Yeah we need to do it again sometime maybe try as threesome with Karou."

"Um I would rather have sex's with my future husband with no one else touching you."

"And no one touching you ether"

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too, Tamaki"

Well I had to change it around some and I think I did one hell of a job guy and I have another Purt coming up soon and it will have M preg and it will not be a walk In the rain. It will be pure smut and I just need to keep my laptop away from my sister and not let here see any of this so I am glad that this was over and I am going to start and taking people requests and write something for you and it can be anything just tell me what you want and I will write it and make it one hell of a story for you and my readers as well so have a great month and I will see all my lovelys soon as I can.

Love

Ilovemyshu


End file.
